Seven Arts Television/Summary
Background: Seven Arts Associated was founded in 1960 by Eliot Hyman and Bob Rich for global television distribution of post 1948 motion pictures and animated features from the studios of Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox, Universal, Monogram Pictures, and Allied Artists. The company entered original television production under the Seven Arts Television label in 1965. Seven Arts Associated Corporation 1st Logo (1960-1964) Nicknames: "7A", "SAA", "The Seven Arts Wreath" Logo: Over a cloudy sky backdrop, we see a segmented rectangle with the text "SEVEN ARTS ASSOCIATED CORP." inside the right half and the initials SAA inside a ribbon on the left. The ribbon is clad in 7 items of the arts. Clockwise: the drama/comedy masks, ballet slippers, a bust sculpture, a triangle ruler, a paintbrush and easel, a harp and a book. A header above the logo reads "DISTRIBUTED FOR TV BY". Variant: For the Warner Bros. cartoons, we see a smaller version of the logo along with several Looney Tunes characters circled around it. (clockwise: Bosko, Buddy, Sniffles, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd and Porky Pig) The logo in general was upgraded by late 1961. The "SAA" in the Wreath portion of the logo was replaced with a modernized "7A". FX/SFX: The still appearance of the logo. Music/Sounds: On some films, the opening/closing music from that film appear over this logo. Also, the Looney Tunes ''variant uses the 1936-1937 "Porky Signature" ending theme. On Fox films on which this appeared, the second half of the Fox fanfare is used. Availability: Extremely rare, bordering on near extinction. *It was seen on Seven Arts syndication packages of various Fox, Warner, and Allied Artists films throughout the '60s and '70s, with the most notable being ''Return of the Fly and the'' Bowery Boys'' movies. *The Looney Tunes ''variant was on various B&W ''Looney Tunes ''shorts in syndication during this period. *This variant currently appears on a few Bosko cartoons on the Image Entertainment "Uncensored Bosko" DVD sets. *A full-color version additionally plasters the CinemaScope credit on the original 1977 Magnetic Video release of ''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. Editor's Note: None. _______________________________________________________________ Seven Arts Television 1st Logo (1964-1967) Nicknames: "7A", "7A Sun", "Spinning Sun" Logo: Superimposed over the opening theme, we see a stylized "7A" inside a sun-shaped circle spinning to us. The "7A" spins counterclockwise and quicker, meanwhile the sun spins clockwise. As it is zooming it decreases speed to form the logo. After that, the logo fades (or in this case, blows) to appear the words "SEVEN ARTS TELEVISION Presents" over the screen. FX/SFX: The sun spinning and zooming. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Ultra rare. It's seen on some post-'48 feature films in syndication, and also on the cartoon Johnny Cypher in Dimension Zero. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1965-1967) Nicknames: "7A II", "7A Sun II", "Still Sun" Logo: We see the text "A SEVEN ARTS TELEVISION PRESENTATION" with a white Seven Arts logo inside a sun-shaped circle on the upper-right hand corner. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme. Availability: Rare. It's seen on Marine Boy, the U.S. English-dubbed version of the anime Kaitei shônen Marine. It may have also appeared on the 1965 short-lived talk show Gypsy. Editor's Note: None.